A Longing Heart
by Mmegreek
Summary: Senator Padme Amidala is deeply hurting. She longs for her husband Anakin Skywalker, and for the Clone Wars to end. How far would she go to bring Anakin safe home from the war?
1. Chapter 1 Ruminations

So, please please please comment! This is my first fanfiction. I really want to know what oyu guys thnk of my story! =)

*I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters*

**Chapter One:**

Padme stood on her balcony, overlooking the luminous city of the planet Coruscant that stood before her. She stared blankly into the distance, oblivious to the hundreds of ships that were passing by. This level of traffic was normal for the city-planet. All that Padme could focus on was miles away: the Jedi Temple. Although she knew that what, or whom, she was looking for was not there, she still found a sense of comfort in looking. Lights were glowing from the temple, under the night sky.

The temple was so far away, the ships around it looked like gnats. But this was how it had to be. There would always be miles separating the Jedi Temple from the Galactic Senate building. There would always be miles separating Senator Padme Amidala and….Anakin Skywalker. _There will never be wholeness between a Senator and a Jedi_. These thoughts haunted Padme every waking second, for she knew them to be true.

Anakin was a devoted Jedi Knight….and Padme's husband. This was a bond that had to be kept secret, for a Jedi makes a commitment to the Order, one of which is to never marry. In falling in love, a Jedi loses focus, when the Jedi should consider solely his duty. Love is selfish.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden," Anakin had said to Padme, as they traveled to Padme's home planet of Naboo, to protect her from assassination.

But he had also said something else:

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love." Padme smiled at this thought. Anakin always had a way of finding what he wanted from something that seemed hopeless. Those care-free days seemed so long ago. _I miss those times_ Padme thought. She would never forget their time on Naboo, for it was then that she fell in love with him. Although she had tried to be rational, knowing that their love was not possible, they both gave in, and following the Battle of Geonosis, married in secret.

Those times were so simple, though not without political complications, for war against the Separatists, who opposed the Galactic Republic, seemed close. War was the one thing Padme had feared, and now, her world was consumed by war, for the Clone Wars had commenced.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme to no end. They threatened the end of a Republic that Padme held dear to her heart. An end of the Republic meant an end of freedom. Freedom that she fought to keep for her people on Naboo when she had been Queen years ago. Padme did not trust the effectiveness of the Senate anymore. She feared that the ideals that it used to live by were fading away. Democracy was dying, and Chancellor Palpatine did not seem to care about saving the decaying Republic.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme in another way as well. Anakin was a Jedi General fighting for the Republic. Every day Padme had to live with the fear that she may never see Anakin again. _What would I do if he died? He is my life. _Padme's hands tightly grasped the balcony railing at the thought of losing Anakin. _I would do anything to end this war. What I wouldn't do to save the Republic, and save my husband _Padme thought desperately.

Padme became drowsy, and was unable to handle these haunting thoughts. She decided to retire for the night, awaiting another day of attempted diplomatic solutions to this war, and her life.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

So, please please please comment! This is my first fanfiction. I really want to know what oyu guys thnk of my story! =)

*I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters*

**Chapter One: Ruminations**

Padme stood on her balcony, overlooking the luminous city of the planet Coruscant that stood before her. She stared blankly into the distance, oblivious to the hundreds of ships that were passing by. This level of traffic was normal for the city-planet. All that Padme could focus on was miles away: the Jedi Temple. Although she knew that what, or whom, she was looking for was not there, she still found a sense of comfort in looking. Lights were glowing from the temple, under the night sky.

The temple was so far away, the ships around it looked like gnats. But this was how it had to be. There would always be miles separating the Jedi Temple from the Galactic Senate building. There would always be miles separating Senator Padme Amidala and….Anakin Skywalker. _There will never be wholeness between a Senator and a Jedi_. These thoughts haunted Padme every waking second, for she knew them to be true.

Anakin was a devoted Jedi Knight….and Padme's husband. This was a bond that had to be kept secret, for a Jedi makes a commitment to the Order, one of which is to never marry. In falling in love, a Jedi loses focus, when the Jedi should consider solely his duty. Love is selfish.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden," Anakin had said to Padme, as they traveled to Padme's home planet of Naboo, to protect her from assassination.

But he had also said something else:

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love." Padme smiled at this thought. Anakin always had a way of finding what he wanted from something that seemed hopeless. Those care-free days seemed so long ago. _I miss those times_ Padme thought. She would never forget their time on Naboo, for it was then that she fell in love with him. Although she had tried to be rational, knowing that their love was not possible, they both gave in, and following the Battle of Geonosis, married in secret.

Those times were so simple, though not without political complications, for war against the Separatists, who opposed the Galactic Republic, seemed close. War was the one thing Padme had feared, and now, her world was consumed by war, for the Clone Wars had commenced.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme to no end. They threatened the end of a Republic that Padme held dear to her heart. An end of the Republic meant an end of freedom. Freedom that she fought to keep for her people on Naboo when she had been Queen years ago. Padme did not trust the effectiveness of the Senate anymore. She feared that the ideals that it used to live by were fading away. Democracy was dying, and Chancellor Palpatine did not seem to care about saving the decaying Republic.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme in another way as well. Anakin was a Jedi General fighting for the Republic. Every day Padme had to live with the fear that she may never see Anakin again. _What would I do if he died? He is my life. _Padme's hands tightly grasped the balcony railing at the thought of losing Anakin. _I would do anything to end this war. What I wouldn't do to save the Republic, and save my husband _Padme thought desperately.

Padme became drowsy, and was unable to handle these haunting thoughts. She decided to retire for the night, awaiting another day of attempted diplomatic solutions to this war, and her life.

**Chapter Two: Escape**

A laser from a blaster flew past Anakin Skywalker's head, as he and his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down a hallway in a Confederate base on Dantooine. They had been sent to Dantooine to stop the construction of new Battle Droids, which were said to be more powerful than the Magnaguards that were under General Greivous' control.

"Anakin! Watch your head, you almost got blasted to smithereens!" Obi-Wan warned, although seeming amused that two powerful Jedi Knights were running away from B1 battle droids (the original battle droids), and not running towards them.

"I'm sorry Master, er – Obi-Wan, but I'm a little pre-occupied to set this detonator and get out, before we both get blasted to smithereens!" Anakin was not yet used to calling his former Master "Obi-Wan", and was working on fixing the habit. Obi-Wan was like a father to Anakin, so it was foreign to him to call Obi-Wan by his first name. 

The two then quickly turned around, drew out their lightsabers, and began blocking laser shots, hoping to get to the core of the base before Count Dooku escaped. Count Dooku had been put in charge to oversee the constructions of these battle droids. If Obi-Wan and Anakin succeeded in arresting Dooku and destroying the base, the war would be one step closer to ending.

"Good point. I knew I trained you well!" Obi-Wan smirked, sweat glistening off of his forehead.

Anakin then used the Force to slam several droids into the wall, disabling them. Obi-Wan flipped behind a group of droids, cutting them all in half with his elegant blue lightsaber.

The two Jedi eventually destroyed all of the battle droids, and proceeded to run to their destination.

"We must hurry!" Obi-Wan persisted, knowing that time was running short. Count Dooku was in sight, running towards his ship.

"You coward! Fight me!" Anakin screamed at Dooku, speeding up, jumping towards him for the kill.

"Anakin no! You know better than that! We don't want to kill him. He _must_ be arrested." Obi-Wan ordered, his forehead creased with concern, blocking Anakin's lightsaber with his own. Anakin was often quick in taking action, not thinking about the consequences. What worried Obi-Wan was Anakin's rash and aggressive behavior, something that a Jedi should never have.

This distraction allowed Count Dooku to escape the clutches of Anakin, and head onto his ship for escape. His ship had already been prepped for take-off, allowing for a quick getaway.

Both Jedi were breathing heavily, and watched as their enemy flew further away, going who-knows-where.

"He escapes once again," Obi-Wan said quietly, looking towards the floor as he gritted his teeth. Obi-Wan was recalling his and Anakin's failure at the Battle of Geonosis, where Dooku also escaped from their grasp. That fight had cost Anakin his right arm, which was another factor fueling Anakin's hatred towards Count Dooku.

"Had you not stopped me, we would have had him!" Anakin yelled, his face turning red.

"Yes, we would have had him _dead_! It was not our mission to kill him! It was our mission to arrest him. He holds valuable information regarding the Confederacy, Anakin, and I will not let your inexperience get in the way!" Obi-Wan answered, a stern look on his face, and hands on his hips.

Obi-Wan's face then softened.

"You will learn young one. Think, don't act irrationally." Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin, still looking towards where Dooku had once been, let out a sigh and turned around. Sweat was causing Anakin's outgrown brown hair to stick to his face.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Anakin replied softly, feeling like a child that was being reprimanded. Anakin always felt this way around Obi-Wan, even now that he was no longer Obi-Wan's apprentice. It was daunting.

Obi-Wan responded with a quick nod, and pulled out the detonator, placing it on the door of the main control room, which was right by the hangar that the two were in now. Setting the detonator off, Anakin and Obi-Wan had two minutes to leave the base.

The two ran for their Jedi Starfighters, and flew out of the hangar, and eventually out of Dantooine. They were headed to Coruscant to report to the Jedi Council of their failure to arrest Dooku, but success in destroying the base.


	3. Chapter 3 Deception

So, please please please comment! This is my first fanfiction. I really want to know what oyu guys thnk of my story! =)

*I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters*

**Chapter One: Ruminations**

Padme stood on her balcony, overlooking the luminous city of the planet Coruscant that stood before her. She stared blankly into the distance, oblivious to the hundreds of ships that were passing by. This level of traffic was normal for the city-planet. All that Padme could focus on was miles away: the Jedi Temple. Although she knew that what, or whom, she was looking for was not there, she still found a sense of comfort in looking. Lights were glowing from the temple, under the night sky.

The temple was so far away, the ships around it looked like gnats. But this was how it had to be. There would always be miles separating the Jedi Temple from the Galactic Senate building. There would always be miles separating Senator Padme Amidala and….Anakin Skywalker. _There will never be wholeness between a Senator and a Jedi_. These thoughts haunted Padme every waking second, for she knew them to be true.

Anakin was a devoted Jedi Knight….and Padme's husband. This was a bond that had to be kept secret, for a Jedi makes a commitment to the Order, one of which is to never marry. In falling in love, a Jedi loses focus, when the Jedi should consider solely his duty. Love is selfish.

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden," Anakin had said to Padme, as they traveled to Padme's home planet of Naboo, to protect her from assassination.

But he had also said something else:

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say, that we are encouraged to love." Padme smiled at this thought. Anakin always had a way of finding what he wanted from something that seemed hopeless. Those care-free days seemed so long ago. _I miss those times_ Padme thought. She would never forget their time on Naboo, for it was then that she fell in love with him. Although she had tried to be rational, knowing that their love was not possible, they both gave in, and following the Battle of Geonosis, married in secret.

Those times were so simple, though not without political complications, for war against the Separatists, who opposed the Galactic Republic, seemed close. War was the one thing Padme had feared, and now, her world was consumed by war, for the Clone Wars had commenced.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme to no end. They threatened the end of a Republic that Padme held dear to her heart. An end of the Republic meant an end of freedom. Freedom that she fought to keep for her people on Naboo when she had been Queen years ago. Padme did not trust the effectiveness of the Senate anymore. She feared that the ideals that it used to live by were fading away. Democracy was dying, and Chancellor Palpatine did not seem to care about saving the decaying Republic.

The Clone Wars terrified Padme in another way as well. Anakin was a Jedi General fighting for the Republic. Every day Padme had to live with the fear that she may never see Anakin again. _What would I do if he died? He is my life. _Padme's hands tightly grasped the balcony railing at the thought of losing Anakin. _I would do anything to end this war. What I wouldn't do to save the Republic, and save my husband _Padme thought desperately.

Padme became drowsy, and was unable to handle these haunting thoughts. She decided to retire for the night, awaiting another day of attempted diplomatic solutions to this war, and her life.

**Chapter Two: Escape**

A laser from a blaster flew past Anakin Skywalker's head, as he and his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down a hallway in a Confederate base on Dantooine. They had been sent to Dantooine to stop the construction of new Battle Droids, which were said to be more powerful than the Magnaguards that were under General Greivous' control.

"Anakin! Watch your head, you almost got blasted to smithereens!" Obi-Wan warned, although seeming amused that two powerful Jedi Knights were running away from B1 battle droids (the original battle droids), and not running towards them.

"I'm sorry Master, er – Obi-Wan, but I'm a little pre-occupied to set this detonator and get out, before we both get blasted to smithereens!" Anakin was not yet used to calling his former Master "Obi-Wan", and was working on fixing the habit. Obi-Wan was like a father to Anakin, so it was foreign to him to call Obi-Wan by his first name.

The two then quickly turned around, drew out their lightsabers, and began blocking laser shots, hoping to get to the core of the base before Count Dooku escaped. Count Dooku had been put in charge to oversee the constructions of these battle droids. If Obi-Wan and Anakin succeeded in arresting Dooku and destroying the base, the war would be one step closer to ending.

"Good point. I knew I trained you well!" Obi-Wan smirked, sweat glistening off of his forehead.

Anakin then used the Force to slam several droids into the wall, disabling them. Obi-Wan flipped behind a group of droids, cutting them all in half with his elegant blue lightsaber.

The two Jedi eventually destroyed all of the battle droids, and proceeded to run to their destination.

"We must hurry!" Obi-Wan persisted, knowing that time was running short. Count Dooku was in sight, running towards his ship.

"You coward! Fight me!" Anakin screamed at Dooku, speeding up, jumping towards him for the kill.

"Anakin no! You know better than that! We don't want to kill him. He _must_ be arrested." Obi-Wan ordered, his forehead creased with concern, blocking Anakin's lightsaber with his own. Anakin was often quick in taking action, not thinking about the consequences. What worried Obi-Wan was Anakin's rash and aggressive behavior, something that a Jedi should never have.

This distraction allowed Count Dooku to escape the clutches of Anakin, and head onto his ship for escape. His ship had already been prepped for take-off, allowing for a quick getaway.

Both Jedi were breathing heavily, and watched as their enemy flew further away, going who-knows-where.

"He escapes once again," Obi-Wan said quietly, looking towards the floor as he gritted his teeth. Obi-Wan was recalling his and Anakin's failure at the Battle of Geonosis, where Dooku also escaped from their grasp. That fight had cost Anakin his right arm, which was another factor fueling Anakin's hatred towards Count Dooku.

"Had you not stopped me, we would have had him!" Anakin yelled, his face turning red.

"Yes, we would have had him _dead_! It was not our mission to kill him! It was our mission to arrest him. He holds valuable information regarding the Confederacy, Anakin, and I will not let your inexperience get in the way!" Obi-Wan answered, a stern look on his face, and hands on his hips.

Obi-Wan's face then softened.

"You will learn young one. Think, don't act irrationally." Obi-Wan instructed.

Anakin, still looking towards where Dooku had once been, let out a sigh and turned around. Sweat was causing Anakin's outgrown brown hair to stick to his face.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Anakin replied softly, feeling like a child that was being reprimanded. Anakin always felt this way around Obi-Wan, even now that he was no longer Obi-Wan's apprentice. It was daunting.

Obi-Wan responded with a quick nod, and pulled out the detonator, placing it on the door of the main control room, which was right by the hangar that the two were in now. Setting the detonator off, Anakin and Obi-Wan had two minutes to leave the base.

The two ran for their Jedi Starfighters, and flew out of the hangar, and eventually out of Dantooine. They were headed to Coruscant to report to the Jedi Council of their failure to arrest Dooku, but success in destroying the base.

**Chapter 3: Deception **

_Those Jedi Knights have gotten in my way far too many times _Count Dooku thought to himself, sitting as still as a rock as his assistant droid made its course to General Greivous' ship that was now stationed near the out-rim, away from the Republic.

_Our droids can handle the clone troopers just fine. It's those Jedi that I am worried about, stationed everywhere across the galaxy!_ Count Dooku knew better then to lose faith in Lord Sideous' plan to build an all-powerful Empire, but he knew how powerful the Jedi were. He was once a Jedi Knight himself, and was not foolish enough to underestimate them.

From all of his past interactions with Skywalker, Count Dooku knew that Darth Sideous was wise in having his eye on the young Jedi Knight. _He is full of anger, that one. He truly could become a powerful asset to creating an Empire_. If only there was a way that Count Dooku could speed up Darth Sideous' plan. Dooku could somehow lure Skywalker into a trap. _But what? And how?_ pondered Dooku. _That boy is strong and cunning. And he is always under the thumb of Kenobi. What weakness does he have? _Count Dooku was slowly strumming his long fingers on his arm-rest, tracing back to everything Darth Sideous had revealed about Skywalker.

A memory then flooded into his brain.

"Skywalker seems to have….feelings for Senator Amidala. I can sense it in the Force. I will observe him, and see how these feelings unfold. They could be an advantage to our cause," Sideous told Dooku, a couple months after the Clone Wars had begun.

_Senator Amidala. She could be of service to me after all. _Senator Amidala was one of the few Senators diplomatically fighting the Clone Wars, and had tried at all costs to stop the war from starting. She was a threat, and so was the rest of the Senate. _Hmmm. In imprisoning Senator Amidala, I would be disposing of a threat, pleasing the Trade Federation, and delivering Skywalker to Darth Sideous. _

Senator Amidala was adamant and passionate about an end to the war. _If it's an end of the war she wants, it's and end of the war she'll get_, a conniving smile crawling across Dooku's wrinkled face.


	4. Chapter 4 A Deal With the Devil

**Chapter 4: A Deal With the Devil **

Padme stalked out of Chancellor Palpatine's office, fuming. She was walking so quickly that her bodyguard Captain Typho was having difficulty keeping up with her.

"That man frustrates me! He seems to want to take no part in ending this war diplomatically! It's all violence and fighting! It's as if it satisfies him! And he continues to speed up the production of more clones on Kamino, as if he does not even plan on considering ending it. We will lose _everything_!" Padme was breathing heavily, fists tightened, her arms swinging madly as she walked towards the Senate Apartment Complex.

"M'lady, please. Reason with him. Palpatine is doing what he can to make sure this Republic stays intact. I have seen nothing but loyalty from him, if I may say so myself," Captain Typho reasoned, trying to calm Padme down.

"His eyes have turned cold, Captain! He is not the same Palpatine I knew when I was Queen. He has changed. I cannot trust him, or the way he handles this Republic. I felt this way towards Chancellor Valorum, and now I am beginning to feel this way towards Chancellor Palpatine," Padme confessed. Her eyes were glistening with hurt, feeling betrayed by Palpatine.

The two then continued to walk towards her apartment in silence.

"In time, M'lady, things will settle down, and all will be right in the world," Typho comforted, both stopping once they reached the entrance of her apartment.

"The only way that will happen, is when this war ends. Thank you Captain, now if you will excuse me, I have matters to attend to." Padme put her hand on her friend's arm, smiled sadly, and entered her apartment.

Padme proceeded to rest for a moment, and sat on the couch in silence. All she could hear was the trickling of the fountain on her balcony, and the sound of ships flying by in the distance.

_Oh Ani, everything is hopeless! I miss you, I need you. I miss the feeling of your arms around me and your words of comfort. That's when I felt safe. I need you to come home. _A tear trickled down Padme's flawless face, and she pulled off of her neck the necklace that Anakin had made for her eleven years ago. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She was fourteen and the Queen of Naboo, and he was a little nine year old boy, newly freed from slavery and anticipating becoming a Jedi.

Padme smiled at Anakin's first words to her.

"Are you an angel...I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them…They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe," he had said, not tall enough for his feet to reach halfway down the counter while sitting on it.

Padme's mind drifted, and she eventually fell asleep on the couch. She then had a nightmare. Padme was in the field on Naboo that she and Anakin had spent much of their time while in hiding. The field then caught on fire, surrounding her. A path cleared from the fire, and at the end of the path lay a dead Anakin, and Palpatine standing over him.

"NO!" Padme screamed, waking up, her face full of sweat. Her chest heaved as she tried to compose herself. It was now dark out.

"Hello Senator," said a deep voice from the darkness of the apartment.

Padme scrambled from the couch, pulling her blaster from a compartment on a side-table. Padme was an excellent marksman, something that she had been trained for when she was Queen.

"Who are you?" Padme yelled, her hands trembling so much that she could not even aim the blaster.

"You don't remember me? What a shame," Count Dooku smirked as he came out from the shadows.

"Count Dooku! What do you want?" Padme asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, backing away with caution.

"I want to negotiate with you Senator. In a civilized manner. There is no need for barbaric machinery," Dooku responded, using the Force to pull Padme's blaster out of her hands.

Padme gasped as the silver blaster slipped out of her fingers. She then looked into Count Dooku's dark, emotionless eyes.

"What exactly do you wish to negotiate?" Padme questioned.

"How far would you go to end this war?" Dooku asked, looking at Padme knowingly.

Padme then straightened her back, and looked at Dooku curiously, intrigued by the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked tersely.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your life to end this war? You are a threat to the Trade Federation, as you know. The Seperatists want you dead. If you follow my instructions and leave with me, the Seperatists will have their way with you, and perhaps be willing to compromise with the Republic," Dooku lied. Yes, the Trade Federation despised Padme after she defeated them during her reign as Queen, but they were not willing to end the war.

Padme's judgment was clouded because of her desperation to end the war, and did not think through what Dooku just told her. She rarely made a mistake like that, but her strong desire for peace caused her to believe Dooku.

Padme was a courageous individual, and did not fear sacrificing her life for something she believed in.

"What must I do?" Padme asked, clutching Anakin's necklace, knowing that she would never see him again.

"Come aboard my ship quietly. Take no belongings. Just yourself," Dooku instructed. He then led her to his ship under the night sky, as dark as his soul.

Padme slowly walked up the gangway of the ship with her head down. _I'm sorry Anakin. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. _

Little did she know that as she was walking into the ship, Dooku left a tracking device on the couch, knowing that Skywalker would soon follow.


	5. Chapter 5 A Panicked Lover

**Chapter 5: A Panicked Lover**

"Disappointed we are that Dooku escaped. But important destroying the base, it was," Yoda stated to Anakin and Obi-Wan in the main conference room of the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center of the circular room, surrounded by Jedi sitting in red cushioned chairs. Some of the Jedi Council members were there in person, while others were blue holograms of Jedi who were stationed on other planets.

"We are very sorry that we failed you, Master Yoda," replied Anakin, keeping his head lowered out of respect.

"We will have you know that tracking Count Dooku will be our top priority," Obi-Wan added in. Although Anakin was no longer his Padawan, they were still often paired together for assignments. They made a good team.

"Yes, yes. See to that, you must," Yoda responded, pointing his finger at the two Jedi as he spoke.

"Thank you Master," Obi-wan said, both he and Anakin bowing as they headed towards the exit.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker." Mace Windu called out.

"Yes, Master Windu?" Anakin responded, an inquisitive look on his face.

"It has been reported by Chancellor Palpatine that Senator Amidala did not make their meeting this morning. Captain Typho and her handmaiden Dormé reported that she was not in her apartment. Typho had last seen her yesterday afternoon. Have you heard anything regarding this matter?" Mace Windu asked, sitting forward in his chair, looking stern.

The moment the words came out of Mace Windu's mouth, Anakin's heart sunk. _Padme? Where is she? What happened?_

"No, we haven't," Obi-Wan responded, concern filling his eyes. Padme was a dear friend of Obi-Wan's. 

"Was there any other information given?" Anakin asked quickly, trying not to seem suspicious. He had to be careful when talking about Padme, so as not to reveal their marriage.

"No, there was not," Mace Windu replied.

"We must do something to find her!" Anakin exclaimed, panic rising in his voice.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, raising his eyebrow. Yes, he was worried about Padme as well, but he knew not to let his feelings overcome his actions. Obi-Wan had always been suspicious of Anakin's feelings for Padme, for he knew of Anakin's crush on Padme when he was a child.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"This is not of the Jedi's concern Master Skywalker," Mace Windu responded strictly. "This matter shall be handled by the Senate's security. You must concentrate on Count Dooku."

"But Master," Anakin pleaded, but was quickly stopped.

"That is enough, Anakin," interrupted Mace Windu, staring firmly into Anakin's eyes.

"Yes Master, my apologies," Anakin responded, humbly. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and left the Council room.

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked a while, saying nothing to each other. Anakin was too consumed with his thoughts to speak. He was worried about Padme. _I can't lose her. I must find out what happened to her. It is not like Padme to miss a meeting unless something is the matter. _

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's distracted and concern expression as they walked down the hallway.

"Anakin, don't worry. I'm sure Padme is fine. Captain Typho and the rest of security will do all that they can to find out what happened to Padme. You must not let your mind get distracted. Focus on your goal, which is to find Count Dooku.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. The Senate's security is magnificent. They will do their job well," Anakin answered, lying through his teeth. He was going to get to the bottom of this and find his wife.

Anakin and Obi-Wan parted ways, and once Obi-Wan was out of site, Anakin went straight to find Captain Typho.

Anakin took a transport to the Galactic Senate Building, and ran throughout the entire building asking around for Typho. With no luck, Anakin then went to the Senate Apartment Complex, where he finally found Captain Typho inspecting Padme's apartment.

"Captain!" Anakin called out, walking swiftly towards him.

"Hello, Jedi," Typho answered quickly, avoiding eye contact with Anakin. The Senate Security did not like the Jedi very much, for they felt that the Jedi competed with them in investigating matters.

"I was informed that Senator Amidala has gone missing. It is very important that you tell me everything you know. Finding her is vital to me," Anakin instructed.

"I'm sorry Jedi, but this is strictly Security business," Typho responded, jutting out his chest to seem more intimidating to Anakin, although Anakin towered over him.

"Listen to me, _Captain_. I have known Senator Amidala far longer than you. Now I demand that you tell me! No offense, but my knowledge of the Force could be more useful in finding Senator Amidala's whereabouts!" Anakin spat, staring Captain Typho down.

"Alright, alright! All that I found was this device. It may be some sort of tracking device, but seems far more advanced. It was on the couch," Typho pointed out.

Anakin held the black device and examined it. _It's definitely a tracking device. _Anakin looked around the apartment, and then in Padme's bedroom. Nothing was out of place or broken. The tracking device implied that Padme was kidnapped, and the fact that it was in her apartment means that she was kidnapped there. _Whoever kidnapped her was skilled. Nothing in this apartment was disturbed_.

"Thank you Captain," Anakin nodded and ran out of the room.

Anakin knew that he must find Padme. He was scared to death for the worst. _I do not know what I would do if I lost her. Finding her is my top priority, no matter what Master Yoda or Master Windu think. _Anakin was disobeying the orders of the Council, but he had no choice.

He knew who he had to find to help him, although it wouldn't be easy to get his help.

Obi-Wan was in the Jedi Archives, looking something up in the databases.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan looked up alarmed, hushing Anakin. Yelling in the Jedi Archives was not permitted.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked irritated at being startled.

"I know how we're going to find Padme," Anakin responded unable to stand still from eagerness to start the mission. Time was precious.

"_We_? Where do _I_ play into this. Excuse me, where do _you _play into this? Anakin, I thought that both myself and the Council made it perfectly clear that you are to stay out of this!" Obi-Wan yelled, arms crossed. He was breaking his own rule staying quiet.

"Mas-, Obi-Wan, listen. Padme was kidnapped. I know it. This tracking device was found in her apartment." Anakin said, taking the tracker out of his Jedi robes.

Obi-Wan took the tracker and examined it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"This is very suspicious. Why would her kidnapper leave this here? Anakin, I think it is best that you leave this alone," Obi-Wan stated again.

"Why?" Anakin asked sternly.

"Because this is too suspicious. It may be a trap for somebody close to Padme. Somebody like….you," Obi-Wan answered, looking at Anakin worriedly.

Anakin froze.

"What do you mean, 'me'," Anakin slowly asked.

"I mean, you two have been through a lot together, and I know you care for her. I am not saying romantically, but it shows. You are a powerful asset in this war. The timing of this even is…off. Why is it that it happened the moment you return to Coruscant from the war? Think Anakin," Obi-Wan pleaded, trying to reason with him.

Anakin did not care about the motives of the kidnapper. All that he wanted was for Padme to be safe.

"Look, motives do not concern me, Obi-Wan. Her security does. So I'll do it with or without your help," Anakin retorted, and stalked off.

"Oh blast. Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan yelled, running after him. "I hate it when you drag me into these things. I've got a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan complained, but couldn't help to smile.

A smile crept over Anakin's face as well, knowing that his good friend and mentor wouldn't let him down.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescued

**Chapter 6: Rescued **

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered their Jedi starfighters, and rushed to leave Coruscant before getting caught. Once in flight, Anakin inserted the tracker into the controls of the ship. A blinking red dot appeared on Hoth, the ice planet. Anakin reported his findings to Obi-Wan through his head-set.

"The tracking device is reading that Padme is located on Hoth," Anakin accounted. His eyes were hungrily scanning the map.

"Hoth? Oh, wonderful we get to freeze while we're breaking the Council's rules. There's our punishment," Obi-Wan sulked. Obi-Wan was not a fan of planets with extreme weather. This explained his dislike for Hoth and Tatooine, the desert planet.

"Master, you were never one for harsh weather," Anakin chuckled, pleased that

he was getting help from his father-figure.

"Yes, well, I have far better taste in planets than most people," Obi-Wan joked.

"Yes, of course," Anakin responded. Although he seemed relaxed, his hands were clutching the controls of the ship so tightly, he was afraid they would snap in half.

Anakin navigated to Hoth while Obi-Wan followed in what seemed like ages to the both of them. _The sooner we get there the better. Padme, hold on_ Anakin thought.

They finally reached the white ice planet Hoth. The planet was an almost lifeless desert of snow, the perfect place to stow somebody away.

Anakin continued to follow where the red dot on his screen was leading him. It was then that he made out some sort of cave. The cave was sealed shut with tall metal doors, with no inscriptions to hint what guild owned the layer.

Obi-Wan and Anakin flew their ships into a well hidden area behind large boulders so as not to be seen. Wrapped tightly in their robes as snow flew everywhere, they walked up to the doors.

"Well. This is it," Anakin said, breathing quickly from the cold. "How exactly do we get in?" he asked. Anakin looked up and down the towering doors, and searched the sides as well. There were no controls near the door to break a code of some sort.

Obi-Wan examined the metal door and stood back.

"Here's a trick that Qui-gon had taught me," Obi-Wan said, now having to raise his voice because the winds were getting louder and stronger. After mentioning his late master's name, sadness was reflected in Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan then drew out his lightsaber and thrust it into the metal. He waited a while for the metal around the lightsaber to turn red-hot, and he proceeded to cut a hole in the door, large enough for them to fit through.

"Genius," Anakin replied, awe-struck. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't want to teach you _all_ of my tricks. I wanted to keep some for myself," Obi-Wan teased.

They then entered the cave. Once stepping inside, the Jedi were surprised to see that the entire room was completely illuminated by green crystals jutting out of the walls and ceiling. _What an odd place _Anakin thought to himself. They then continued on, following a path down a long green-glowing hallway. It seemed endless, and Anakin was growing more and more impatient. Every second that went by was another second that Padme could be dead.

"Wait, I think I heard something," Obi-Wan whispered, stopping in his tracks. He looked around the corner of the hallway that was now man-made instead of constructed out of crystals, and saw two B2 Battle Droids standing guard.

"Two? That's all they got? Easy," Anakin scoffed, jumping and drawing out his lightsaber, destroying both droids before they even had time to life up their blasters.

"Show off," Obi-Wan teased, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, when you got it, flaunt it," Anakin smirked, lightly tapping Obi-Wan's arms with his elbow.

They then proceeded into the room that the droids had been guarding. It was full of tables, covered in blood. In the corner was a device with straps on the footing and arm-rests, meant to send shocks throughout the body every few seconds, while the victim was forced to stay standing.

"A torture chamber…" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin thought of the worst. _Padme. _What if they were torturing her?

"I will _kill _whoever has put a hand on her!" Anakin yelled, worrying Obi-Wan.

"Quiet!" Obi-Wan hissed. He looked for any signs of who was heading this operation. _Bounty Hunters? Smugglers?_ _It couldn't be the Confederation. They wouldn't go that far_ Obi-Wan thought. _Or would they?_

They then left the torture room, and searched further into the building, sneaking past all of the guards.

It was then that Anakin saw him.

"Count Dooku," he breathed, unable to believe his eyes. And who was next to him but Padme, hanging mid-air by energy-cuffs, those reminiscent of the ones that Obi-Wan was imprisoned by on Geonosis.

She looked weak and frail. Her head was hanging down, and her hair was spewed everywhere. Anakin grew angry at the site of his wife in this state.

"We need a distraction to get him out of there so that you can get Padme," Obi-Wan whispered, putting his hand over his eyes while he thought.

"Stay here. Once you see what I'm about to do, you'll know how to proceed," Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan stood up straight, and pulled out his lightsaber. He walked with his head held high towards the entrance of the prison room.

"Well, well, Count," Obi-Wan said, a lofty tone in his voice. "I'd like to say I'm surprised to see you here, but I can't."

"Master Kenobi. How wonderful to see you. You've come to attempt to defeat me again? Third times a charm, right?" he asked sarcastically, as he pulled out his blood-red lightsaber.

"Well, I'm not one for giving up," Obi-Wan replied, lunging towards Dooku. The two clashed sabers, moving at lightning speed. Both were equally skilled with a lightsaber. Obi-Wan was smart and led Dooku out of the room, leaving Padme alone for Anakin to set free.

Anakin then snuck into the room.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed, half hysterical, tears running down her face. She was crying more out of joy for seeing Anakin than out of fear.

Anakin broke the cuffs with his lightsaber, letting a weak Padme down slowly.

"I know, I know," he said softly, pushing her hair back. "I'm here now. You're safe."

Padme clutched onto Anakin's robes, wanting never to let go. The couple then kissed longingly, something that they hadn't done in a long time.

"I've missed you so much, Padme," Anakin said, stroking her cheek.

"I've missed you too," Padme said. She was too weak and relieved to say much more. All she was able to do was hold onto Anakin and look into his deep brown eyes. She was taking in his image, something she had been starting to forget.

Padme and Anakin both looked up at the sound of lightsaber crashes, occurring to them that they had forgotten about Obi-Wan.

"Stay here! I'll be back. I promise." Anakin assured. He had to help his former master.

Anakin pulled out his blue lightsaber and ran towards Obi-Wan and Dooku. His lightsaber joined the other two, and the fight was now two against one. Dooku flipped out of range from the Jedi Knights. Anakin then went for the punch, hitting Dooku in the face. The three were heading towards another room, which revealed itself to be a mechanics chamber, where numbers of Confederacy ships were being built. The chamber was four floors in size, control balconies surrounding the three top floors, while the bottom floor contained the ships.

Dooku used the Force and pushed Anakin out off the ledge and onto one of the half-built ships, which was a ways down. The only way Anakin could get back up to the fight was to exit the chamber and climb up four flights of stairs.

"Not a chance. I'm jumping," Anakin thought out-loud, eager to get back to the fight. He then Force-jumped up two levels, landed on a control platform, and Force-jumped up another two levels, reaching the fight again.

"Oh there you are! I was beginning to think you left!" Obi-Wan yelled between lightsaber swings.

"Not for a long shot!" Anakin responded.

Count Dooku, too quick for Anakin, swung out behind him and slashed his back with his lightsaber. Anakin fell to his knees screaming in agony.

"Sorry boy. Lack of experience will never win you a fight," Dooku stated, not wanting to kill him, for he needed Anakin for Darth Sideous.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan screamed. He ran towards Dooku, but was hit by blue lightning bolts jolting out of Count Dooku's fingers, causing Obi-Wan to crash into the wall.

Obi-Wan was growing weaker, and knew that he couldn't take Dooku on his own. He had to be rational and get an injured Anakin and weak Padme out of here to be cared for by medics. Defeating Count Dooku would have to wait. Obi-Wan looked around, quickly looking for a way to stall Dooku and give Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme time to escape. He located a large, curved sheet of metal meant for the siding of a ship. Using the Force, he lifted the metal towards Dooku, jamming both the metal and Dooku into the corner of the controls. Dooku was trapped for the time being.

Obi-Wan, not wanting to waste any time, grabbed Anakin, put him on his back, and ran towards the room Padme was in. She was able to walk, but shocked and upset about the state that Anakin was in.

They ran towards the exit. Padme, growing stronger, grabbed a blaster from a dead droid for defense, and shot at any battle droid that threatened their escape. Anakin, was moaning in pain every couple of minutes, causing Obi-Wan and Padme to run faster.

They finally made it out of the base, hit by the cold. They ran towards the boulders where the starfighters were hidden. Padme would drive Anakin's starfighter, while Obi-Wan would carry Anakin in his.

Obi-Wan placed Anakin in the back of his starfighter, and they flew to Coruscant, hoping to quickly bring Anakin back to health.

Obi-Wan's mind was conflicted. _It was as if Dooku expected us. He wasn't surprised at all. He was almost satisfied that we were there. But why? _Obi-Wan thought, confused at Dooku's reactions. Hopefully the answers would reveal themselves in time.


	7. Chapter 7 A Longing Heart Fulfilled

**Chapter seven: A Longing Heart Fulfilled**

They finally arrived in Coruscant, rushing Anakin to the medical center. The wounds were deep, but Padme and Obi-Wan were told that he would heal completely soon enough.

"Thank you so much, for everything Obi-Wan," Padme said, taking his hand in gratitude. "You and Anakin saved my life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Senator. You are a good friend, and this Republic needs you," he answered, smiling at her, his hand on her shoulder.

Obi-Wan then bowed his head and walked out, taking a transport to the Jedi Temple, cringing at the thought of the consequences of their disobedience. _I am a Jedi Knight. I let Anakin get in my head and I acted in an irrational manner. And now he is injured and Dooku is still not arrested!_ Obi-Wan sighed. _But it was for a good reason. Our good friend is now safe_.

Obi-Wan was surprised at the reaction of the Jedi Council.

"Found Dooku's layer you have, Master Kenobi. Pleased we are with you and Master Skywalker," Yoda praised.

"But Master, Dooku is still out there. We are still where we started," Obi-Wan responded, confused at the praise he was receiving. Obi-Wan thought it was best to leave out the fact that their soul purpose in this mission was to save Padme, not capture Dooku.

"You may have failed to capture him, but you found an important base with Confederacy information," Mace Windu answered.

"But surely he will know that more Jedi and Clone troopers will be sent there. He would have cleared all data and escaped!" Obi-Wan cried out, distressed at this thought.

"That is where Senator Amidala came in handy. She called into the Jedi Council via Anakin's starfighter to report that she placed a tracking device on Dooku's ship while she was being transported to Hoth," Mace Windu said, his legs crossed as he sat back.

"So the tables have turned on him," Obi-Wan said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes they have," Mace Windu smirked.

Meanwhile, in the medical center, Anakin was now conscious. Padme was by his side, holding his hand.

"You'll get better soon, Ani, and as soon as you do, you'll be strong to fight," Padme coaxed. Although she was against the war, she knew that these words would comfort him. Fighting for the Republic was something that Anakin felt strongly for, only in a different way than Padme.

"I know, I know. But hey, I've been through worse," Anakin joked, lifting up his robotic arm.

Padme winced at the thought of how much agony Anakin went through when he lost his arm.

"And once I'm better, I'll be strong enough to be with you," Anakin uttered, pulling her head towards his so that he could kiss her.

"You're with me now," Padme smiled. "I love you Anakin. So much."

"I love you too Padme. And just know," he said, taking hold of her hand, "that I will never lose you. I can promise you that." His face was serious now, thinking back to how his mother's life slipped through his fingers.

They sat together, not speaking a word for a while, just holding each other and enjoying the time they had together until the dreaded day that Anakin would to return to war. These were the moments that Padme would hold dear to her heart. These moments spent with Anakin, so full of love, were the moments that would help get her through being apart from him.

THE END!


End file.
